Stones and Stars
by rosieo7
Summary: a girl named Melody is sent on a mission by her brother to bring back a demi-god ( Just guess ) This then turns into some kind of romantic adventure drama humor thing and violence, so much violence at the end. this summary is probably terrible.
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys this is it, Stones and Stars. I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter. Also you're probably thinking is gocty going to be a part of this? Yes, she will remain in the authors notes and some of her oc's will show up too. Now it's time to start the fanfic. Enjoy.**

Unknown POV

I stepped out of my Jeep and headed into some nearby bushes. I watched as my target battled against whom I assumed to be his friends. I took out my binoculars and zoomed in on his bey. I watched as the Jupiter bey spun. It switched from defense mode to attack mode instantly and struck its opponent. I saw my friend Blossom's bey fly into the air. Galaxy Cygnus clattered to the ground and stopped spinning. Blossom was angry. All she wanted to do was win. Kyouya warned her to not go up against strong opponents but as always she didn't listen. She didn't know I was here. She thought that I joined that academy set up by the WBBA. Here I am spying as she picks up her bey and stomps off. I watched as she grabbed a sleeping Kyouya by his ponytail and drags him away. Other battles were soon finished and everyone decided to go back inside, everyone except my target. He sat on a tree branch and looked at the stars. I took this as a chance to attack. You see I was sent on a mission to capture him. My brother told me that my target is a demi-god, a direct descendent of one of the gods. I finally remember my target's name. Dynamis Z. Jupiter. The only thing odd about him is that he is the descendent of Hermes. I jump out of the bushes and sneak toward the tree. I hear soft snoring and see that Dynamis had fallen asleep. At least it makes my job easier. I very carefully carry my captive away and back to my car. For a skinny twig of a guy he's really heavy! His grayish hair tickled my face and I tried hard not to sneeze. I dumped the demi-god into the back seat and hopped into the driver's seat. My ram horn-like curls on either side of my head bounced as I revved the engine. I'm only 15 and driving a car. I would call this a life achievement; the police would call this endangering a minor. I turned the headlights on and sped off.

Meanwhile back at the WBBA

Blossom lay awake on her bed. She couldn't believe that Dynamis beat her. She hated to lose. She got up and walked out the door. She headed to the tree that Dynamis tended to accidently fall asleep in after watching the stars. He wasn't there. Blossom saw drag marks in the ground. The marks matched Dynamis's boots. She knew that only one person would be this careless to not cover things up. She was about to steal Ryo's car when she realized three things. First off she doesn't know how to drive, second she has no idea of where to go and lastly if everyone wakes up to see two people and a car missing it would be panic time. Grumbling about not being able to do anything with the world practically ending Blossom then walked back through the double doors of the WBBA building. "Tomorrow I'll gather a search party and find him and then I'll get my rematch and win!" she said to herself. She walked back to her room and jumped into bed. Blossom fell into an uneasy sleep. Her dreams contained both victory and fear, fear of what exactly Melody was doing.

**Well guys I want you all to be brutally honest with me in your reviews. Was this good, bad, or does it need work. Also sorry if this ends up spaced weird and is short. Any words from gocty?**

**gocty: I got pizza who wants some?**

**Ok guys we interrupt this authors note to bring you lunch. Request songs and carry on and we need more oc's! gocty was kind enough to let me borrow Blossom. Ok guy's bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! I hope you liked chapter 1. Quick note, you guys know that I love to switch up POV's. I will be doing that in this story. And at that note we shall resume. **

Dynamis's POV

I was having the same nightmare I always have. The one I have been having for the past three months. I was sitting in the temple, Tithi was playing with a toy of some sort and asking if we could go back to Japan so he could play with Kenta and Yu again. I was going to answer him when Hades curse began to whisper in my ear. " _Did you really think you could get rid of me so easily?" _The dark aura slowly surrounded me. I tried to shout for help but the darkness entered my mouth and filled my lungs. I saw Tithi's terrified face as the curse choked me.

I was suddenly blasted awake by the loud sounds of Riot by Three Days Grace. I took a deep breath and glanced at my surroundings. I was no longer in the tree but the back of a car. It was daylight and a glance out the window revealed that I was no longer anywhere near Japan. The chorus of the song started up and the driver sang along. " Lets start a riot! A riot! Lets start a riot!" From the sound of their voice they were female. I peeked at the front seat and saw a girl. She looked to be about my age. So she is the one who took me. I grabbed Jupiter from my holder and fitted it to my launcher.

I tapped on her shoulder. " Can you explain to me exactly why you kidnapped me?" I asked while keeping my bey level with her head. " Oh crap!" she turned around and looked a little freaked out. " Why can't things be easy? Why did the demi-god have to wake up?" she muttered. Demi-god? " I asked you a simple question. I would prefer if you answered me." I said calmly. "Why don't we battle? If you win I'll tell you why I kidnapped you and let you go. If I win you have to come with me." she replied. I considered it. If she is a weak blader then I could go back to my friends. " I accept." I answered. She stopped the car. She opened the door the back of the car. I walked out and we headed to hole in the middle of the ground. " Your Jupiter is no match for my Flame Aracnos 100LF!" She shouted as she fitted her bey to its launcher. I stayed quiet. " 3,2,1. Let it rip!"

Meanwhile...

Blossom was pacing in her room. She had been doing this for the past hour and it was 6:00 am. Then she finally had an idea. She picked up the phone and called in a friend. " Blossom, why are you calling at this time?" asked the girl on the other end of the phone. " You remember Melody, right? Well I think she's up to something and I would go after her myself but I can't drive. Plus Dynamis is gone." explained Blossom. " Alright I'll help you. I'll be there in 10 minutes." and with that the girl hung up. Blossom impatiently waited for her friend. After 10 minutes of violent foot tapping her friend finally showed up. In entered a girl in a red dress, red combat boots,red gloves, to put things simply every aspect of this girl's outfit was red along with her hair. " You finally showed up Rosalina, I was waiting forever!" exclaimed Blossom. Rosalina narrowed her blue eyes, " I was here in 10 minutes exactly. Now whats your plan?"

_One explanation later..._

" That is the worst plan I've ever heard." stated Rosalina. " Does it look like I care?! It's my plan and it will work!" shouted Blossom. At this point the two had exited the building and Blossom was standing dangerously close to Ryo's car. Rosalina shook her head. " Do you even have a way of tracking them?" she asked. Blossom grinned evilly. This was the same grin she had on before she built a homemade rocket and attempted to send Yu's bey into space because he made fun of Cygnus. " Remember that rocket that I made?" Rosalina nodded. " Well I took the left over parts after Kyouya smashed it and made a GPS system out of it! That is currently superglued to Melody's car." finished Blossom. The other girl sweatdropped. " How are we going to get Ryo to let us borrow his car?" she asked. " He left his keys in the ignition." answered Blossom. " What idiot leaves their keys in their car?" muttered Rosalina. " The same idiot that calls their self the immortal Phoenix." said Blossom. The two entered Ryo's car and Blossom entered some information into her GPS. " The GPS is working! We know where she is! Drive!" shouted Blossom. With that the two drove off in the direction of the still rising sun.

**Well what did you think? Was it good, bad, or weird? Also thanks bunnywarriorprincess for lending me Rosalina! Listen people I still need one last oc. Also REVIEW! Please. Any words from gocty? **

**gocty: Its 3:00am! Why are you typing! **

**Me: Because I can. ( watches as gocty walks back to portal and goes to bed. ) oh well. And remember guys request songs and carry on. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! I really don't have an authors note for the beginning of this chapter so lets resume.**

Melody's POV

It was ten minutes since the battle started and my opponent still had not yet made a move or said anything at all. I saw him smirk as I aimlessly attacked. I had an idea. " Aracnos, weave your web!" My bey's spirit appeared before me. Instead of a spider it was Arachne, the girl who challenged the goddess Athena and won. My bey moved to the center of the makeshift stadium. An electric web started to form from Arachne's finger tips. " Hmm. Jupiter satellite move!" I watched carefully and saw that Jupiter had switched to attack mode. " And now it is time to end this! Jupiter, Grand Lightning!" shouted Dynamis. I watched in awe as Jupiter's form filled the early morning sky. I waited for the right moment to strike. And just as the lightning crashed down," Go now, Aracnos! Special move,Web of Mirrors!" The web my bey had woven was now reflecting Jupiter's special move back onto it. Dynamis watched with wide eyes as his bey went flying. " You are a better blader than what I excepted you to be." he said retrieving Jupiter from a nearby tree. " I guess I have no choice now but to go with you." I nod and pull him back toward the car.

We're back in the car when I decide to start a conversation. " We have a long way to go, I suggest we make an effort to get to know each other better." Dynamis looked back at me but didn't say anything. His eyes though seemed to speak for him. They seemed to say " I do not wish to be here." I sighed. " I guess I'll speak first." I was about to say something when I heard the demi-god sigh. " I guess you want me to shut up, right?" I asked. I glanced at the back to seat to see him propping his chin up with his hand, staring out the window ,and watching the road go by. He nodded slightly. I then had an idea. " Do you like music?" I asked. That got his attention. " I thought so." I say while turning the radio on. Come With Me Now by Kongos played. I saw Dynamis stare at the radio with wonder. His curiosity got the best of him and he pressed a button which changed the song to Chasing You by Capital Cities. " What do you call this thing?" he asked. " Its called a radio, now can you please stop playing with the buttons?!" I answer. How could anyone not know what a radio is? Has this guy been stuck on a mountain all his life? I sped along down the road and checked how far we were away from our destination. When I saw the distance I did a double take. At least this car can fly.

Meanwhile...

" What do you mean by they're 1000 miles away?!" shouted Rosalina who had just spent the last hour driving in what seemed to be circles while Blossom shouted out the supposed direction they were supposed to go in. The Artemis blader was close to banging her head against the steering wheel when Blossom finally got the correct location. " No I said they were only 300 miles away! Go in that direction and don't stop driving until we get there!" Rosalina was having a hard time trying to figure out where 'that direction' was but guessed it SW. After driving for another hour a sign on the road advertised a skate park. " I want us to stop there." stated Blossom. " We have to drive for another few hours if we want to catch up with Melody." said Rosalina. " Again I don't care. If we only stop for a few minutes then we can still catch up plus they probably have coffee at the rest stop." Rosalina perked up at the promise of coffee. " Alright but only for a few minutes then no more stops, got it?" She asked. " Yeah I got it now lets go!"

The two had exited the highway and Rosalina was happily sipping a hot cup of coffee while Blossom was awing the other people near the stop at the skate park with amazing tricks. She was in the middle of a kick flip when she saw Kyouya walking by. " Hey! Kyouya! What are you doing here?" she yelled skating up to him. " I should ask you the same thing." he replied. Blossom explained what was happening to him and introduced him to Rosalina. " I'm coming with you two." said Kyouya. The three of them made their way back to Ryo's car. Rosalina opened the doors and everyone jumped in. They were barely sitting down when Blossom shouted for Rosalina to drive again. "_ Why did I agree to this again? To save Dynamis._" thought Rosalina. With that she shoved the keys into the ignition and once again drove off.

**Well guys how was the chapter? Remember I need brutally honest reviews. Any words from gocty? **

**gocty: Why did you bring Kyouya into this?**

**Me: No one was sending in oc's unlike you and Warrior.**

**gocty: Warrior?**

**Me: bunnywarriorprincess. Oh well I must go now for I have to waste my time with Swing Copters, the newest trash from the app store!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! Now some of you probably were wondering why Kyouya just showed up out of nowhere, he'll explain why he was there right now.**

**Kyouya: I was there because I was training. **

**Me: Your explanation sucks. Anyway back to the story!**

Dynamis's POV

I found myself holding on for dear life as the car suddenly went off like a rocket. Nervously I glanced out the window. We were now flying. " Isn't the view just great?" asked the girl whose name I still did not know. " The view looks like it can kill me!" I responded. " Also what is your name?" I asked. " It's Melody." she replied before pressing a few buttons. I watched as she jumped into the back seat. " Who exactly is driving this vehicle?" I ask. " It's on auto pilot, now I can take a nap." she said while handing me something. " Take this laptop. Just click this button and you'll have non stop cat videos playing." I looked at the laptop and scratched my head. I am still getting used to new technology. I pressed a button on the laptop and saw cats doing odd things like sliding into boxes. My hand slipped and pressed one of the buttons which lead me to someone playing a game called Happy Wheels. After watching for what I assumed to be 30 seconds something happened in the video and the little colorful character was now in many pieces. I quickly shut the laptop and looked up. I saw that Melody had curled up in a ball and had fallen asleep. I took this as a chance to search the front seat for answers. After several minutes of searching I found a paper, it read: _I finally have found my target. He's the descendent of ether Hermes or Zeus. Maybe now things can be fixed. All I know is that something is wrong with all four of us including my target. _The rest of the note was smudged and illegible. I placed the note back to where it was and climbed into the back seat. What was she hiding from me? I turned my head and saw that she had woken up.

" Um, Where's my laptop?" she asked. I picked it up and handed it to her. " Are you hungry, Dynamis?" I was going to answer when my stomach growled. " I'm going to take that as a yes. Car, land." ordered Melody. I watched as we slowly descended from the sky and onto a road. " Welcome to Pompeii, Italy!" she shouted. " How are we in Italy?" I ask. " In the air this car can reach speeds of up to 3,000 miles an hour. Most airplanes can only go up to 500 miles an hour. That's what makes this my favorite car. Now lets go! I know this great little place and it's only a quick walk from here so lets start walking." replied Melody as the car suddenly came to a stop. I opened the door and walked out. I watched as she walked out of her side of the vehicle and around to where I was. She grabbed my hand and practically dragged me up a hill. I tried to match her pace but she was too fast. In moments we were in front of a restaurant called La Bettola del Gusto ( A/N don't even bother trying to pronounce that trust me ). After walking through the door we were shortly seated near a window. Many people looked up at me. I ignored them and glanced at a menu. I peered over the top of my menu and glared at Melody. I will confront her later. Our server came back and asked for our orders. After telling her what we wanted she left. " So are you having fun?" asked Melody. " Lets see you kidnapped me while I was sleeping. Does that sound like fun to you?" I replied sarcastically. " I did this with good reason." she leaned in close and whispered, " I know that you are effected by Hades Curse." When I do not say anything she continues, " My brother, his friend, and I know whats it like, we are like you, we all have that dark half. My brother said that he figured out a way to get rid of the curse permanently. He sent me on a mission to find you so you could be cured too." By the time she finished the food had arrived. We sat there eating in silence. I thought about what she had said. Did she know what it was like to have the endless nightmares? The fear of the curse? The suffering? I looked back up at her. Her green eyes had a troubled, dark gleam behind them. Maybe she did know.

We had left the restaurant and were walking back to her car. I was getting into the back seat when she shook her head. " Sit up front. The back is for naps and misfit bags of chips. Your nether of those things." I found myself in the front passenger seat as we drove off. " We have one more place to stop at before we start flying again. We're going to a mall. I'm only doing this because first off you really can't keep walking around in a formal robe. It's not normal. Second, I basically gave you zero time to pack your non existent suit case. Ok?" said Melody. I had many questions such as what is a mall, what is wrong with my attire, and are we really going to fly again? Instead of asking any of those questions I simply nodded. We soon arrived at a large building. Melody parked the car and we got out.

The inside of the mall was enormous and there were so many people. " Is this a temple of some sort?" I asked Melody. " You really don't get out much, don't you?" and with that she pulled me into a shop. I received stares from other people. She pulled me into a section of the store and the shopping began. Melody piled many pairs of t-shirts and jeans into my arms. " I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a Phoenix!" sang Melody as she piled the last of the shirts into my arms. I was pushed into a dressing room and began to try on the clothes.

~ Fitting Room Montage~

Melody must have known my size because almost everything fit me perfectly. I walked out with the pile of clothes in my arms. " So do they fit?" she asked. " Yes." I replied " Thank you for doing this for me." Melody smiled. It was bright grin that seemed to light up the dingy store. I felt my heart skip a beat. " Your welcome." she said as she paid for the clothing. We both carried the bags back to the car and flew away.

Meanwhile...

" THEY'RE IN WHERE?!" yelled both Rosalina and Kyouya. " Italy, I said they're in Italy. Sheesh do you guys have hearing problems?" responded Blossom. They were still driving, they had been for the past two hours. And still they were in Japan. " Hey look at this! Flying car spotted in Italy! It must be Melody!" she shouted while pointing to her laptop. Kyouya and Rosalina looked at each other and sweatdropped. " Her car can fly?" they both asked. " Yeah, can't this car fly too?" asked Blossom pointing to the Phoenix mode button near the steering wheel. " Ryo may be crazy but at least it comes in handy." said Rosalina as she pressed the button. In seconds the trio was propelled into the air as red flaming wings extended from the car. " Ok, Blossom how far are we from Italy?" asked Kyouya. " About 6,567 miles." she answered. The three of them sighed. It was going to be a long, annoying, air sick ride.

**Well guys how was the chapter? Sorry if the meanwhile part was shorter than usual I just had great ideas for the first part of the chapter. Also please be brutally honest and REVIEW! Any words from gocty?**

**gocty: Dynamos was a little ooc. You have admit that. Also anyone that can guess the song that Melody was singing gets a cyber cookie.**

**Me: Yeah sorry if he was. What a second when did we start promising people cookies? **

**Anyway bye guys and remember to request songs and carry on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except my oc and my ideas. Now on with the story!**

Melody's POV

I slowed down the car so it only went 100 miles an hour. " Hey Dynamis, if you want to change out of that robe thing I'll cover my eyes plus I have a curtain." He looked down at his outfit. It was covered in dirt from running up hills and from being dragged. " I guess I should change." he replied. " Car, put up a curtain." I ordered. A curtain went up around Dynamis's seat. I handed him some clothes. I shut my eyes for good measure and waited.

Around five minutes later I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes. " I think something may be wrong with this article of clothing." said Dynamis he pointed to the shirt he was now wearing. I had to hold back from laughing. He was wearing my ladybug t-shirt. " I think I know why it's not fitting," I say while handing him a different shirt, " It's because that shirt is mine." I can't hold back from laughing anymore as he changes. Now Dynamis had on a gray tee with a flaming bird on it. " Is this yours or can I wear this?" he asked with a slight smile. I nodded. I took a closer look at his outfit. He looked... amazing. '_ No! Get a hold of yourself Melody! Yes he is attractive but that doesn't mean anything!' _I mentally slap myself. " Are you ok?" he asked. " I'm fine. You look really good in gray." I commented. " Thank you but have you considered changing your own attire?" he asked smirking. I looked down at my own clothing. I was a dirt covered mess. " I guess I'll change too. Just give me a second. Car, put up another curtain." I ordered once more. In an instant a curtain had gone up around me and I promptly changed into something cleaner. " Car, take down curtains." I ordered. All the curtains were now gone to revel me in a yellow sunflower shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. " That's better." I said aloud. " What is better?" asked Dynamis. I sigh " Nevermind."

I decide to turn the radio on. What plays is Brave by Sara Bareilles. We listen to the song in silence. After a minute I decide to change the station. The song was basically telling me to tell Dynamis that I like him. ' _Melody, you don't like him! He's just a friend don't screw things up! ' _ I mentally slap myself again. The next song that played was So Good by B.o.B. " What is this style of music called?" asked Dynamis. " This my friend is called rap." I answer. The chorus to the song finally comes on and I started to sing along with a few minor changes. " Boy tell me how feel you, what your fantasy-oh, I see us on a beach down in Mexico, You can put your feet up, be my senorita, We ain't gotta rush just take it slow, You'll be in the high life, Soaking up the sunlight, Anything you want is yours, I'll have you living life like you should, You say you never had it so good, La la la la la la, You never had it so good, La la la la la." As I finished Dynamis attempted to sing the rap part. " Suffering from first class cabin fever, Five hour layovers from Norway to Egypt, I'm to the point like the Pyramids of Giza, Still I'm to the left like the tower out in Pisa." He stopped there. I sat there in slight shock. He was pretty good, especially for a guy that used proper grammar all the time. " How do you know how to rap?" I asked. " My friend Masamune introduced me to American music. Perhaps I learned from that." he answered.

After that we sang along to the radio for awhile. It was so much fun to finally have someone with me to the do the things I loved. I guess I was to busy having fun to notice the hints. As another song ended Dynamis reached over and shut the radio off. I gave him a confused look. " Do you want to sing?" I asked still confused. " I want to try something else." he answered. I tilted my head to one side trying to figure out what he meant. I watched with wide eyes as he leaned in and kissed me.

Meanwhile...

The trio held on tight as The Phoenix Mobile ( A/N yes I gave Ryo's car a name.) suddenly sped along at a faster pace. " How fast is this thing going?!" shouted Kyouya. " 7,000 miles an hour." responded Blossom. " Is that even possible?!" asked Rosalina who gripped the steering wheel as though her life depended on it. '_Is this how Ryo gets to work so fast each day?' _ thought Kyouya. In an hour they found themselves near Melody. In a split second they were about a city block behind her car. Rosalina looked up just in time to see Dynamis kiss Melody. She felt jealousy begin to gnaw at her gut. Rosalina's fury would have to wait for later because they now had bigger problems. " BUILDING!" shouted Blossom as the car continued to zoom toward its doom. The radio began to play Spark by Fitz and The Tantrums. _' Just what we need, a song that accurately describes our fate.' _though Kyouya as he tried to find a brake to slow the vehicle down. Did he know that there is no brake on a airborne car? " Master Ryo, would you like to slow down?" asked the car. " YES!" shouted the trio. " What is the password?" The three looked at each other and sighed. " The Immortal Phoenix." they answered hoping it would work. " Commencing slow down." stated the car. The sighs that came next were sighs of relief. The trio was mere inches from the large building that blocked their path. " That was awesome!" shouted Blossom. Rosalina looked terrified and Kyouya looked like he was about to faint. Even lions cannot handle near death experiences well." New rule, no more odd buttons. Agreed?" asked Rosalina. " Agreed." said Kyouya. " But it's fun to press weird buttons." muttered Blossom. She felt something elbow her side. " Hey! Ok fine agreed." With that they began to follow Melody once more.

**Well guys how was it? Also I know senorita is Spanish for girl but the Spanish word for boy just wouldn't fit. One last thing if there is a spacing problem when you come across the part in which the car speaks its because of the font I used. Now please be brutally honest and REVIEW. Any words from gocty?**

**gocty: …**

**Me: I have this feeling that I should start running and not to stop until I reach Mexico. Well bye guys and remember to request songs and carry on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! For those of you readers that don't want to kill me then hi, for those of you that want to kill me all I can say is that the kiss was Nile's idea! Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my oc and ideas. I'm switching things up today and putting this in 3****rd**** person perspective. Why you ask. It's because I thought it would be interesting plus I got another opinion on this just to be sure. **

**Nile: Why do I get blamed for everything?**

**Me: Who knows. Now on with the story.**

The two broke away from each other. Melody's eyes were wide in shock. Dynamis sat there grinning. Before Melody had kidnapped him the stars told Dynamis that he would find something he never had before. At first he did not know what the Heavens meant. During the shopping excursion he finally figured out what the stars were trying to tell him. The thing/feeling he never had before was love.

Suddenly a streak of red flashed past them blowing their hair into their eyes and disrupting the awkward silence. "What was that?" asked Melody pushing her black ram horn curls back into place. "Perhaps it was a large bird." answered Dynamis while also fixing his hair. Melody's eyes suddenly lit up. "I have this great idea and think you're going to love this." She then entered a location into her GPS. Within 5 minutes they had descended from the skies and into a parking lot. As they exited the car a sign loomed over head which said _**Allou Fun Park: The Best Amusement Park in Athens, Greece. **_

Melody purchased tickets while Dynamis looked up in wonder at the roller-coasters. They entered the park and walked around. "I have a feeling that this is your first time at an amusement park so lets go on a kiddy ride first." said Melody as she guided Dynamis toward some small rides. Luckily it was a slow day at the park and there were no lines in sight. Melody handed their tickets to the ride operator who stamped them. Melody and Dynamis then climbed into one of the cars. The ride was called Paint Buckets and the two slowly started to spin round and round. As the ride sped up Dynamis began to get a little nervous. "When exactly will this stop?" he asked. "Dynamis, three year olds don't get scared on this for crying out loud! How old are you anyway? 15?" responded Melody who originally wanted to ride the roller-coaster. To her this was boring. "16." muttered Dynamis. The ride ended and they got off.

Again Melody guided him to yet another ride. The ride operator stamped their tickets once more and the two separated to find seats. The ride was called Swaying Swing. The two were elevated into the air and softly were swung in circles. Dynamis enjoyed this ride, he liked being high up for it reminded him of home. Melody was also having fun. She enjoyed staring out over the tree tops. The ride ended shortly afterwards and they descended the sky. They went through a series of other rides after that from The Hall of Mirrors to Bumper Cars.

Meanwhile

Also at the amusement park was our faithful trio. Blossom was pulling Kyouya toward the roller-coaster and Rosalina was on the carousal going round and round on a metal white horse. In one hand she held a pair of binoculars and with the other hand gripped the metal pole attached to the horse. An anime tick mark appeared on her forehead as she watched Melody and Dynamis walk hand in hand to the ferris wheel. As soon as the ride stopped she ran off to the roller-coaster just in time to see Blossom and Kyouya get off. Blossom's brown and purple hair was plastered to her face. Kyouya had a similar problem. "That was so much fun! I want to go on again!" shouted Blossom. She pushed the hair out of her eyes and ran toward the non-existent line. "Wasn't her hair in a pony tail before?" asked Rosalina. "The clip flew out." answered Kyouya. The two of them waited for Blossom to get off the ride before walking off to the ferris wheel.

Yet Another Meanwhile

Dynamis and Melody were on the ferris wheel. The car they were in slowly made its way up to the top and stayed there. Cue the song Perfect Scene by Mercy Mercedes. "Ever having the feeling that someone is following you?" Melody asked Dynamis. Little did she know that our trio was in the next car over. Rosalina was watching the two carefully with her bow like launcher aimed at Melody. Blossom was staring out at the trees muttering something about how boring the ride was. Melody turned around in her seat and looked at the other car. She did a double take. " I swear I just saw my friend Blossom." said Melody. "I also have a friend named Blossom. Could we both possibly know the same person?" asked Dynamis who also had turned around to look at the other car.

"Guys duck down!" ordered Rosalina. "We've been spotted!" Kyouya and Rosalina ducked. Blossom continued to stare out at the trees. She felt a hand on her arm. "What the…" before she could finish her sentence she was dragged down just in time. Both Dynamis and Melody glanced at the car opposite of them and saw nothing. "I think I might be losing my mind." sighed Melody. The ride continued to move once more ,slowly came to a stop ,and the two got off. As the next car came to a stop our trio rushed out. They hid in the bushes and watched as Melody bought some cotton candy.

"Dynamis, to me a day at an amusement park is not complete without cotton candy. Try some I think you'll like it." She said as she ripped off a piece and handed it to him. Dynamis bit into the fluffy spun sugar. He was surprised as it evaporated into nothing within seconds. He quickly devoured the rest of the pink goodness. "I knew you would like it!" exclaimed Melody as she bit into her own piece. After finishing up the rest of the cotton candy Dynamis then said "So I guess that this was a date?" Melody smiled "I guess it was. Wait a second, for a guy so out of touch with the modern world, how do you know what a date is?" she asked. "My friend Masamune had given me a magazine once. It featured articles which talked of dating and something about 'getting lucky'." answered Dynamis. Melody couldn't help but laugh. Dynamis ,on the other hand, could not figure out what was so funny. Without warning Melody grabbed him and kissed him.

Yet Another Freaking Meanwhile

Two boys stood on top a building not too far away. Their clothing was slightly dirty. They both carried binoculars. One was dressed in purple and black. His long black hair was being blown back by the wind. The other was covered in a brown cloak. His face was covered by large goggles and darkness. He zoomed in on the young couple in the amusement park. He smirked and started to sing " How the mighty fall, the mighty fall, the mighty fall, they fall in love, how the mighty fall, the mighty fall, the mighty fall, oh how the mighty fall in love."

**Well guys how was that? If you want more 3****rd**** person chapters tell me. If not then ok. Now please be brutally honest in your reviews! Any words from gocty?**

**gocty: If you excuse me I have to chat with Nile.**

**Me: Why are you bringing a chainsaw? Well I have to go before Nile is sent to Hades. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! Also guys I have decided to do 3rd person chapters until someone asks for a Melody or Dynamis chapter or until I decide to write a chapter in ether of their POV's . Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING except my oc and ideas. Now on with the story!**

They were back in Melody's car but instead of flying, they were driving along a road. Dynamis was half asleep with a slight smile on his face. After awhile Melody parked the car on a dirt road leading up to an old building. The two tiredly walked out of the vehicle and headed up the road and toward the building. " This is my home. Once we get inside we can sleep." said Melody while trying not to yawn. Dynamis nodded though something in the back of his mind screamed danger.

Once Melody opened the door they were greeted by someone. " Johannes!" exclaimed Melody running up and hugging him. " Is he your brother?" asked Dynamis. " No silly, Johannes is my best friend. I haven't seen him in forever!" explained Melody releasing her friend. " It's good to see you too, Melody. What are you doing here at midnight?" asked Johannes yawning. He was wearing pajamas and his hat was gone revealing cat ears. " I could ask you the same thing." replied Melody. " Also where is my brother?" she asked looking over Johannes' shoulder. " He came back after looking for you. He's sleeping. I don't recommend trying to wake him up." answered Johannes. " Let me guide you to your rooms." he said leading them down the hall. _' So Melody got Dynamis __ to come along. What a good kitty she is.' _thought Johannes. He left them at their rooms and walked back to his.

Before going into his room Dynamis decided to ask Melody a question. " How long have you known Johannes?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Melody smiled and looked off into space as though looking at something no one else could see. " I've known him since I was seven. We used to play and battle with each other. He won most of the time though. Sometimes he brought his sister ,Motti, along, all she did was chase butterflies and meow. One time I asked him about why he and sister acted like a cats all the time and he showed me his ears. So I decided to show him these." Melody undid some clasps on her shirt. She stretched and revealed a tattered, broken, dirty pair of barely feathered wings.

Meanwhile

Our fateful trio was now checked into a motel. Kyouya had fallen asleep on the couch and Blossom was passed out on one of the beds. Rosalina, however, was outside furiously shooting arrows into a tree. Each arrow cleanly hit its mark. _' Why her? Why is she so special?' _thought Rosalina as more arrows went flying. She reached for yet another arrow only to discover that she had run out. " Well that's just wonderful!" she yelled causing a dog to start barking. Sighing Rosalina walked through the doors of the motel and back to the room. She fell asleep the instant her head hit her pillow.

Yet Another Meanwhile

Dynamis gasped. He had never seen anything like that before. He was about to say something when Melody cut him off. " They used to be nice once." she stated. " It was before I knew what the curse could do. One day I was just running along minding my own business and then this blazing pain racked every nerve in my body. I really only remember hazy images from that time. A dark laugh here and there. And then it all ended. In the end my wings were badly damaged and nothing could fix them. I guess you could call me a fallen angel." Dynamis stood there stunned but Melody continued, "After that every single time I fall asleep I see my friends and family burning." tears started to fall from Melody's eyes " And I'm just standing on a hill enjoying myself, watching as the world burns down." she finished. More tears fell from her grassy green eyes. Dynamis walked over and comforted her. He too was crying.

Something went off in the back of his head again repeatedly yelling danger. He knew that he shouldn't ignore it yet he did. Dynamis told Melody of his nightmares. Of the dreaded feelings. Of the fear. After many minutes spent crying the two heard foot steps coming down the hall. Melody and Dynamis looked up to see, " Brother!"

Dynamis couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. " Dynamis, this is my brother Rago."

**Well guys how was that? Was it sad or bad or crappy? Review to tell me! Any words from gocty?**

**gocty: Whats with the cliffhanger?**

**Me: To be suspenseful.**

**Oh well. Bye guys and remember to request songs and carry on. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! Did you guys enjoy the cliffhanger?**

**gocty: ( whacks me with a wooden spoon. ) **

**Me: What was that for?!**

**gocty: You know what you did. ( mumbles cliffhangers )**

**Well that's just dandy! Now back to the story!**

Dynamis stood there stunned. Not even the Heavens could prepare him for this kind of shock. " How is this possible?! You were sealed in the earth!" He shouted. Rago sighed and shushed him. " Don't shout, you might wake up Pluto." said Rago as he went over to comfort Melody. " What happened? Did you have that nightmare again?" he asked her. Melody shook her head. Dynamis ,on the other hand, was confused. " Listen Dynamis, we don't have much time. I only asked for my sister to take you here one reason. I was under the curse's control during the Nemesis crisis."

Meanwhile

Blossom was rolling around in her sleep. She subconsciously punched her pillow. Kyouya twitched in his sleep and dreamily shouted commands to Leone. " Take that Gingka... Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast." muttered Kyouya in his sleep. He turned over on the couch he was sleeping on and fell to the floor. Grumbling he got up and stretched. _' Why am I doing all of this? Why am I putting myself through Hell to protect a girl that can kick my ass? At least I had something to sleep on that wasn't a rock.' _thought Kyouya.

He walked over to a window and glared outside. When he saw that nothing was outside except for some trash cans and stray cats he went back over to his makeshift bed and glanced at the clock. _'1:00am. It's probably about 7:00am back in Japan which means that Ryo is probably freaking out about his car.' _ thought Kyouya chuckling silently. He glanced over at Rosalina.

The Artemis blader was still sleeping yet muttering and growling in her sleep. Kyouya shifted his gaze over to Blossom whom was still subconsciously beating the crap out of the surrounding pillows. _' Do I even want to know? ' _he thought as he sat on the edge of Blossom's bed. He glanced at the clock once more. 1:10am. Kyouya sighed and waited for the hours to pass.

Back at Melody's House

Dynamis gasped. He took a second to think. _' What if Rago is still under the curses control?' _Dynamis took a closer look at his enemy. Rago's eyes were no longer red. In fact his eyes were now a honey brown color. He looked back at Dynamis. " Pluto pulled the strings and we were his puppets, effected by something we didn't understand he took our weaknesses and made them his strengths." Rago paused and looked back at Melody. She had fallen asleep yet tears were running down her cheeks. " Pluto forced Melody to burn down her hometown. No one knows why. Maybe the power of being the descendent of Hades himself went to his head." finished Rago. His hands were now clenched fists.

Dynamis was angry as well. Suddenly a question came to mind. " Why did you go with Pluto to spy on Melody and I at the amusement park?" he asked. " So you spotted me huh? I was there because Pluto still thinks that I am loyal to him. After escaping that pit I realized that my curse amulet had broken. He didn't know that. He still doesn't know that." Rago answered. He stepped a in a little closer toward Dynamis. " One last thing, though Melody and I are not technically related I treat her like the sister I never had. Don't try anything, you will regret it later." said Rago darkly. He picked up Melody and entered her room. After a minute he walked back out. Melody was on her bed sleeping. " I suggest you go to bed now Dynamis. We have a long day ahead of us." said Rago as he began to walk back down the hall.

Dynamis walked into his room. It was a basic room consisting of a bed, dresser, a closet, and a bedside table. It was hot in the room ,though, so he decided to remove his shirt and then headed into bed. Dynamis slowly closed his eyes and for the first time in a long time drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The Next Morning

Rago woke up with a plan. It was very well thought out plan, everything down to the last detail was imprinted in his mind. He wasn't lying when he told Melody that he had a way to permanently get rid of the curse. All the three of them needed to do was get rid of Pluto.

**Well guys how was that? If you think that Rago was ooc then in a sense your right but I'm portraying the Rago we all know from the anime as the cursed version of himself. Did that make sense? Oh well. Now please REVIEW. It is highly appreciated so don't be that person that just reads something and forgets to review. Now any words from gocty?**

**gocty: …**

**Me: Are you fangirling over Dynamis being shirtless? **

**gocty: … Maybe … **

**Me: I'm whacked with a spoon and now I have to deal with this. ( facepalms ) **

**Well you know what to do by now. Request songs and carry on. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my oc and ideas. Now on with the story!**

Sunlight began to stream in through the window of Dynamis' room. Dynamis was snoring softly. His hair was a mess and he was hugging his pillow. Every few seconds his eyebrows twitched. The sunlight slowly made its way to Dynamis' closed eyes. He frowned in his sleep and began to wake up. He slowly opened his cornflower blue eyes and looked at his surroundings. For a moment he panicked in the unfamiliar room but then remembered where he was.

He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Dynamis then glanced over the bedside table to see a pile of clothes and a note. He picked up the note. It said: _Good morning, Dynamis! As you can see I brought in the stuff we bought yesterday. Get dressed then go down the hall and make a right to get to the kitchen. ~ Melody. _

_P.S. Rago has something important that he wants to tell us._

Dynamis sighed. Placing the note down he looked back at his clothing options. He was happy to see his usual get-up. Beside it was a blue and gray tee-shirt along with a pair of blue jeans. Dynamis considered both options. On one hand he could wear what he always did and be happy. On the other hand he didn't want to be rude plus Melody would probably rip his head off if he didn't wear what she got him. Sighing once more Dynamis then picked up the jeans and t-shirt and got dressed.

Meanwhile

Blossom woke up to see Kyouya sleeping at the foot of her bed. She turned to see feathers scattered all over the place and half empty pillow cases with holes in them. _' I wonder who did this.' _she thought while poking Kyouya with her foot. " Wake up kitty!" yelled Blossom. Kyouya opened his eyes and sat up. " Who are you calling a kitty?!" he yelled back. Blossom got out of bed and picked up a half empty pillow case. " Your the kitty, lion boy!" yelled Blossom back while hitting Kyouya over the head with the pillow case. This then sparked an all out feather war.

While this was happening Rosalina had gotten out of bed, dressed, fixed her hair, went downstairs to the lobby for breakfast ,and had come back to the room just to watch as feathers flew in all directions. Sighing she sat back down on her bed and checked the GPS tracker. The tracker said that the trio was only a mere hundred feet from their targets. Rosalina then got up and attempted to stop the feather war. " Guys! We're only one hundred feet away from Melody and Dynamis! We have to go now!" she shouted.

In an instant the feathers ceased flight and the fun stopped. " What's her problem?" asked Kyouya crossing his arms. Blossom walked up to Kyouya and whispered, " She likes Dynamis but because he's with Melody she's jealous and angry for some reason." Kyouya smirked. _ ' So this is why Rosalina decided to come along in the first place.' _ he thought. " Alright lets go." said Kyouya heading for the door. Rosalina and Blossom headed out the door after him and started the hundred foot walk to their targets.

Back At Melody's House

Dynamis walked down the hallway and toward the kitchen. Making a right he then found himself in a large room. One half of the room looked like a basic kitchen while the other half resembled a dining room. Dynamis spotted Rago sitting at the wooden table in the dining room half of the room. Dynamis took a seat beside his enemy. He glanced at Rago and noticed that something was different with him that day. " Is that a flower in your hair, Rago?" asked Dynamis trying to hold back a smile. " I swear if you tell anyone that I had a flower in my hair I will destroy you with my bey." answered Rago calmly. On the inside ,though, he wanted to take the flower out of his hair and chuck it out the window.

Melody walked from the kitchen and to the table. She put down a plate of something that smelled like ginger and cinnamon. " Enjoy!" she shouted before fixing a plate for herself and walking back to the kitchen. " Thank you." said Rago and Dynamis in unison. Not carrying about what was on the plate that Melody put down the two teens began to eat the mystery food. Turns out the mystery food was oatmeal. The three of them soon finished their food.

Ten minutes later all three of them sat around the table with cups of coffee. Rago took a few sips of his drink and began to explain his plan. He spoke of rope traps, ancient glyphs, beyblading, and creating something stronger than Zeus' Barrier. " Rago, how do you know that this will work?" asked Dynamis. Though he wanted his curse gone he doubted that the plan would work. " Well if it doesn't work we could always just straight up kill him." said Rago. " Brother, you forgot an important part of the plan." said Melody ignoring that her adoptive brother just said something about murdering someone if all else fails. " What did I miss, Melody?" asked Rago. " You forgot to mention the song and dance number!" she shouted. Rago and Dynamis looked at each other and started laughing. They so hard that they fell over. " What's so funny?" asked Melody. She didn't get an answer. All that filled the room was laughter.

Yet Another Meanwhile

Pluto was walking through town. Johannes followed at his heels. " Did Melody bring Dynamis?" asked Pluto. " Yes. Meow." answered Johannes. " Good now it can be done. It is time to revive Nemesis once more and this time I will not fail."

**Well guys how was that? Give me your opinion by reviewing please. Any words from gocty?**

**gocty: Look at what I found! ( holds something up )**

**Me: Wait, is that what I think it is?**

**gocty: Yep! I found a magic box!**

**Me: Holy crap! Put the box down and run away! Magic boxes are dangerous and that one might explode or something!**

**Well we have a box crisis so remember to request songs and carry on. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! Please don't kill me for not updating in awhile!**

Things were starting to come together. Melody was setting up a rope trap in Pluto's room. Dynamis was yelling at Rago to stop setting knife traps, and Rago was ignoring him. " Do you think that Pluto will not notice the cleavers on the ceiling?" asked Dynamis with a hint of sarcasm, this was the fifth time he had to stop a death trap and he was starting to get annoyed.

"I thought that we wanted to get rid of him!I wouldn't have to come up with traps if you just called down a god to help us!" yelled Rago, this was the fifth time he was stopped and he was beyond pissed. " So that is why you need me here, at least the demi-god part of the note makes sense now." said Dynamis glancing down at the floor. It took him awhile but he finally pieced it together, the plan they had to take down Pluto. Call down a god, have said god strike down Pluto, part ways and never see each other again and if all else of the ridiculous plan failed, kill the source of their suffering.

At that moment Melody walked out of Pluto's bedroom with a horrified expression on her face. In one of her hands was a diary. "What happened?!" asked Rago and Dynamis in unison. Melody looked up tears blurring her vision. " How could this be?" she whimpered. The diary fell from her hand as she herself fell down crying. Rago picked the diary up and read the page that Melody was on. Mixed emotions tore through him as he read page after page. Most evident on his face was anger but when he finished horror gripped him as well. He dropped the book.

" We're f**ked."

Meanwhile

Kyouya, Blossom, and Rosalina were all standing in place looking up at a large hill. Atop said hill was Melody's house ,but no one could see it from where they were standing. " That GPS is broken!" exclaimed Kyouya who had not seen the arrow symbol on the device pointing up. Rosalina was having similar thoughts. She hadn't seen the arrow ether. " It's not broken! I should know cause I made it!" shouted Blossom. She yanked the tracking system out of Kyouya's hands and pointed out the arrow.

Rosalina and Kyouya were quiet as Blossom lead them up the hill. They ran around to the back and entered the house. Footsteps were heard behind them. The trio sped through the halls and down a staircase. After catching their breath they looked up the place they now occupied. It highly resembled the temple in which Nemesis was revived. The only difference was that near the stone stadium was a large marble table with symbols carved into it.

Footsteps could be heard again closing in on the trio. Kyouya and Rosalina ran toward the table to hide ,while Blossom stood where she was ready to take on anyone that came close. This lead to Rosalina forcefully dragging Blossom to the table in a matter of milliseconds.

Two people entered the room. The first was Johannes. In his arms were ancient books and what seemed to be groceries. A pleased look on his cat-like face ,but something seemed to be bugging him.

Pluto entered next. A disturbingly happy look perched on his face and hints of fury behind his eyes showed that he was planning something. In his hands lied a jade dagger and the remains of Fusion Hades. " Today will be the day that I revive Nemesis and no one will stop me," whispered Pluto to himself, " and cat boy doesn't know about whats really going to happen to his friend."

Blossom and Rosalina were raging along with Kyouya who thought that the Nemesis thing was over. Then he realized something. If he single handedly stopped Pluto then he could show up Gingka. Without thinking Kyouya pulled out Leone and fitted his bey to his launcher. And just as he was about yell 'Let it rip' Blossom had other ideas, one of them being to strangle Pluto. Rosalina had to use all of her strength to hold them both back. _Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots._She thought. " Guys behave yourselves. Lets just watch and see what happens." she whispered to her friends who had finally stop trying to get themselves into danger. _And now we start the waiting game._

Yet Another Meanwhile

Dynamis picked the diary up and started to read the page that Rago was on before he dropped it. As he went through each sentence a crescendo of fear and panic flooded him. _This cannot be right. This is not in The Will Of The Heavens! Why would anyone do this? The first time almost destroyed the world and now only two months later it might happen again?! _Thought Dynamis as continued to go through the page. More thoughts scampered through his mind. His blue eyes widened. Dynamis' heart nearly stopped at the end, it was horrific.

The only way to revive Nemesis once more was to sacrifice those of a cursed bloodline. It all made sense now. Pluto knew that Rago was no longer under the curse's control. He only kept Rago around to make sure he wouldn't get away. Pluto activated Melody's curse to break her wings so she couldn't fly away. And lastly he probably over heard Rago and Melody talking to each other about getting rid of the curse which involved bringing back Dynamis. Pluto even cleared out the amusement park the other day so that Dynamis would fall deeper in love with Melody and feel inclined to stay.

" No matter what we did we were and still are his pawns in this twisted game! Everything we do works out in his favor! At this rate the only ones who could help us now are the gods." said Dynamis shaking in anger. All of this was planned for the destruction of the world.

**Well guys how was that? Also I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever its just that high school is a demanding pain in the arse. **

**gocty: Then how come you started to write many chapters for a different story? **

**Me: …**

**gocty: I thought so.**

**Well guys I'm sorry also for the Soul Eater fans out there don't forget to check out my other story Reflektor. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to Stones and Stars! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. All good things must come to an end. Now let us continue!**

Melody's crying stopped, Rago snapped out his shock, and Dynamis was ready to go after Pluto with all means of force necessary. At the same time Pluto was heading up the stairs and toward our infuriated group. Dynamis started to mumble something under his breath, he quickly increased the volume of his mumbling which happened to be a chant of some sort. Pluto rapidly approached them, purple hair bouncing slightly with each dashing step, an evil grin plastered on his face thinking of what was to come. Dynamis ended the chant with " fly here with wings of lightning our mighty god, Zeus." He turned around to Melody and Rago mouthing the words " It has been done, we shall not perish and Nemesis shall not be revived."

Pluto rushed down the hall and toward the spacious living room in which our group was gathered. Fusion Hades had been repaired, it was attached to his launcher ready to go in case of resistance. In one hand he carried the jade dagger. It would be necessary for the sacrifices he was going to make. All in the name of destruction. Now if you haven't figured this out by now, the trip to Hades really changed Pluto into a psychopath. He wanted to see the world in ruins if it was the last thing he ever did.

Back downstairs, Johannes was rolling an apple ,from the grocery bag, across the marble table with a depressed look stamped on his face. Pluto thought that Johannes didn't know what was to happen to his good friend, but instead Johannes did indeed know. There was only one reason for him to be on Pluto's side of this apocalyptic mess, he wanted to rid himself of his guilt. It was Johannes that helped in the incident that destroyed Melody's wings. They were only nine at the time and Pluto had suggested that they play a game of curse.

After being tempted with cat treats (lollipops) Johannes went along with the game and gave Melody a necklace. He watched as she started to walk home when pain flooded her system in electric waves. He sat back on the hill with tears in his eyes, meowing mournfully as his friend set a fire and burned the town to ashes. Melody's wings were destroyed by a falling, flaming, wooden beam which landed on her back, but also cracked her curse amulet.

Johannes sighed at the memory, he loved Melody's wings before that happened and he felt horrible after what he did. He decided to fade into obscurity and he hadn't seen Melody since that day. But now he would be forced to watch her die right in front of him.

Shuddering at the thought, Johannes turned his attention back to the apple. He started to roll it once more when his hand slipped and it fell off the table hitting Kyouya on the head. Johannes heard a muffled " Ouch!". He looked over and saw our trio. " Now look at what the cat dragged in."

Melody, Rago, and Dynamis heard footsteps quickly approaching. Beys were fitted to launchers in mere nano-seconds. Flame Aracnos, Jade Jupiter, and Rago's new bey Crystal Apollo were all ready to take down whoever came close. In the distance a thunder storm was quickly approaching. Pluto entered the room, the insane grin was gone, yet a demonic blue fire danced in his eyes. " Can one of you explain to me why I'm being greeted with beys? Also Dynamis, long time no see. So you ditched the robe to dress like some emo hipster? It fits you nicely." said Pluto with more than a hint of sarcasm. Our favorite lavender-haired teen did not take offense to Pluto's comment, karma would deal with things in time. The thunder was closer now, lightning was visible and was coming at an increasing pace. " Now put your beys away and follow me downstairs. It will the most climactic moment of your lives."

Back downstairs a battle had begun. It was Johannes against Kyouya, lion boy was battling fiercely while our cat eared boy was unintentionally holding back. " Leone, go now! Hit him hard!" commanded Kyouya. He was extremely angered at that moment with getting caught, getting hit on the head, and he was most angered with Lynx's changing spin track size and how Johannes would not fight back. " Hey cat boy, what the Hell is wrong with you?! If you won't do anything then I'm ending this!" shouted Kyouya. Johannes barely glanced up. Lazily, he meowed out a command to Lynx. His bey then changed size so it was level with Leone. Sparks erupted from the clashing metal.

Blossom was yelling at Kyouya to use a special move, while Rosalina couldn't help but feel like something exciting was bound to happen. " Hit him with a tornado or something!" shouted Blossom while jumping around and waving her fists in the air. An anime tick mark made its way to Kyouya's forehead. " Don't tell me what to do!" he replied back with growing fury. Turning his attention back to the battle at hand he decided to announce his special move, " Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast!" Leone's beyspirt appeared depicting a raging lion. Lynx was picked up by the tornado like move and then was forcefully pounded into the stone floor. Johannes didn't even blink as Lynx wobbled for a few seconds and then fell over.

Pluto and our cursed group made their way downstairs. Dynamis was calm, he was confident in Zeus to arrive quickly, Melody was secretly adjusting the fusion wheel on her bey, and Rago had on an excellent poker face. They had a plan set and were ready to make things right, and, well, explode. Reaching the end of the staircase they heard a battle end. Slight confusion crossed Pluto's face as the door open to reveal the temple like basement in disarray. " What happened in here?" demanded Pluto. His eyes completely missed our beloved trio and went straight to the damage caused by Leone's special move.

Without warning, Blossom bolted toward Pluto and attacked him from behind. The jade dagger was knocked from his hand and slid across the room making contact with the marble table. The carved symbols started to glow red and golden. The floor began to rubble beneath everyone's feet. Pluto tried to shake Blossom off. " Get off me, bitch!" he shouted while clawing at her hands. Blossom went into rage mode. " What the f**k did you just call me?!"

While Blossom tried to choke Pluto, the table was freaking out. The symbols flashed rapidly and a muffled screaming could be heard from deep within. " I seek the blood of the cursed ones." moaned a demonic sounding voice. At this point Pluto had successfully removed Blossom's hands from his neck. He dashed toward the dagger but was intercepted by Rago and Rosalina. The Artemis and Apollo beys blocked his path. " Apollo, Blazing Chariot!" " Artemis, Persephone's Rose!" A flash of rose petals and golden light filled the room. Pluto was slammed into a wall. Rosalina picked up the dagger and fitted it to her bow. She pulled back on the string then released.

The dagger did not fly far but it hit it's mark, Pluto's shirt sleeve. He was now pinned to the wall, the dagger was stuck in place and refused to move. Johannes tried to free the blade from the wall, yet when his skin made contact with the handle of the dagger he was burned. " MEOWWWW! I mean OW!" shouted Johannes backing away from the knife. He pondered how the object had hurt him when things clicked in his head. _Those of a cursed bloodline cannot touch the dagger_. Johannes had overheard Pluto say that once. But Johannes wasn't cursed, or was he?

There was no time for confusing plot twists because at that moment a large figure flashed across the sky in lightning streaks. " We have to go now." announced Dynamis. " Why?" asked the trio along with Melody and Rago. " Zeus is about incinerate this home along with all those who are inside, now unless you would enjoy ending up in an early grave I suggest we start running." said Dynamis with a hint of sarcasm. The six of them started to run toward the exit when Melody stopped. " Don't just stand there, Johannes! Come with us!" she shouted. " Really? Why would you want me to come with you? I'm just a naughty kitty." replied Johannes while glancing down at the floor. Pluto was yelling frantically in the background but was ignored. " Okay, first things first, never ever call yourself a naughty kitty ever again. It sounds like a weird sexual thing. Now I would never leave my best friend behind. The only person here that deserves to die is that crazy purple haired heap of trash pinned to the wall. Now lets go before we get turned into ashes!" shouted Melody while grabbing Johannes' arm and pulling him up the staircase and out the door.

The seven of them were all packed tight in Melody's car. Just as the car lifted off into the air everyone, except Rago, turned around to watch the house explode into fiery bits. When questioned to why he didn't watch pure epicness unfold Rago's only answer was " Cool guys don't look at explosions." He then tapped on Melody's shoulder and whispered, " You filmed that, right?"

The rest of the ride back was pure chaos and the trio couldn't help but feel like they forgot something behind. Also, when questioned about why they followed Melody their reply went something along the lines of, " You kidnapped Dynamos so we kinda went on a mission to stop you which turned into some kind of romantic apocalyptic thing." Many more crazy moments went along with the two hour fly/drive back. Just guess on how things turned out when they made it back home.

Epilogue

Ryo had been having a horrible day. His specially modified car was gone. Dynamis, Kyouya, and Blossom were missing. His coffee mug had been smashed and Yu was hyper on sugar. Just then someone had entered the WBBA building. Ryo rushed out the door, half expecting his car to be there. Instead he was greeted our strange cast of characters. " Dynamis, Kyouya, and Blossom where have you been? Why are Rago and Johannes here? And who are those other girls? And where is my car?!" he questioned.

Instead they all walked on by each saying something on the way in.

" We just killed someone."

" I have a girlfriend now."

" Oh your car? It's in Greece."

" Meow."

" We also just saved the world, again."

" That was freaking awesome!"

" I don't care that it's 7:00pm, I'm taking a nap."

Credits

Song for the credits is Rocketeer by Far East Movement ( I'm not adding last names in this credits list)

Melody as herself

Dynamis as himself

Rago as himself

Johannes as himself

Kyouya as himself

Blossom as herself

Rosalina as herself

Pluto as psychotic version of himself

Ryo as himself

Everyone else as themselves

( Sorry if anyone was missed )

**That concludes our odd tale of ass kickery, romance, weird humor, and drama. I hope you enjoyed Stones and Stars. Oh don't be sad, there is going to be an entire thing dedicated to bloopers. Any words from gocty?**

**gocty: It's sad that this had to end. But at least we're going to have bloopers.**

**Me: I know, now I'd like to thank all the people that took the time to read this. You guys are just awesome! You really have been wonderful. Now don't forget to look for my series of Halloween themed one-shots! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Blooper Time! I am so sorry for not getting this out for a month, I'm just really busy with everything. Now instead of Nile taking over the playing of bloopers, we leave that job to Melody. Now let us start our journey through deleted scenes.**

Melody's POV

I am exhausted. It's my first time looking around Exploding Llama studios and this place looks like someone set fire to it and the damage was covered up by paint, wood, and nails, so many nails. Turning down the hallway brings me right to the film room. I push the door open and walk inside. So your probably wondering why Nile isn't showing the bloopers. He needed some time off from filming and he now has a fear of getting hit with trout. The film room is currently occupied by the cast and crew along with Gocty and rosieo. They are waiting for the bloopers to finally play. I sigh and walk to the film booth and start the film reel.

Bonus Scene from Chapter 1

Melody falls out of the bushes. "I was never here." she said jumping back in. "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 2

Rosalina and Blossom are discussing how Ryo would allow them to borrow his car. Blossom is about say "He left his keys in the ignition." when she realizes that the keys aren't there. "Um, where are Ryo's car keys?" "The Immortal Phoenix shall not have his car stolen so easily!" "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 3

Dynamis starts pressing buttons on the radio. Instead of changing the song the radio flips through several stations and in the end smoke and sparks are visible coming from the radio. "Dynamis, I think you broke it" says Melody unsure if the car is about to burst into flames. "This is why technology and I do not mix." The director is crying a little. "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 4

Dynamis picks up the note. Upon reading it he discovers an important detail, "This is a grocery list." "CUT!" The notes are switched and everything goes as planned.

Also from Chapter 4

When Dynamis' hand slipped instead of the Happy Wheels video what played was the video of him in a pink tutu shouting "I believe in unicorns!" while jumping into a pool. "Why is this video haunting me?" he groaned. Melody 'woke up' and looked at the screen. "What are you doing with your life?" asked Melody while trying to continue with the scene. At this point the director was wondering about why he hadn't quit by now. "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 5

Melody was covering her eyes while Dynamis was getting dressed. Suddenly one of the curtains snapped and revealed Dynamis in the middle of getting dressed. "CUT!" shouted Tsubasa. He was filling in for the director who quit.

Also from Chapter 5

The Phoenix Mobile was supposed to kick into second gear ,but wouldn't reach speeds past 100 miles an hour thus throwing off the whole scene and having to redo the kiss scene. Someone had thrown a wrench in the engine. "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 6

The entire amusement park scene went quite well until the end. "How the mighty fall, the mighty fall, the..." The boy who was singing (Pluto) was then blown off the roof by a gust of wind. The mighty really do fall. "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 7

Melody tries to undo the clasps on her shirt ,but finds that they're stuck. She manages to nudge the clasp open a little only for it to clamp down on her wing. "OW!" "What is wrong ,Melody?" asks Dynamis, it's the first time doing the scene and he doesn't know what's going to be revealed. "Don't look! You'll kill the suspense!" shouts Melody. "CUT!"

Bonus (Deleted ) Scene from Chapter 8: How Melody Got Her Wings

Instead of the scene where Rago warns Dynamis to not do anything stupid with Melody , he instead tells the tale of why she has wings. "Would you like to know the reason for why Melody has wings?" asked Rago while quirking an eyebrow. Dynamis nodded, he was eager to find out why. "Melody's mother is Arachne, you know her legend, right?" asked Rago. "Yes." answered Dynamis. "When Melody was born the gods debated whether they should turn her into a spider ,like her mother, or to give her the wings of a bird to escape the chaos surrounding her heart and soul. In the end she was granted flight ,yet was always caught in the darkness of the spiders web." "That was beautiful. CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 9

Blossom was having a pillow fight with Kyouya when she hit him in the head and he fell forward. Apparently, Blossom couldn't get out the way in time which lead to the most awkward kiss ever. "Um, hi." said Kyouya turning red. "CUT!"

Also from Chapter 9

Dynamis enters the dining room and sits down beside Rago ,but instead of only one flower in Rago's hair there were at least 50. This is what happens when you leave Melody as the hairdresser. "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 10

The scene with Pluto's diary was being filmed when yet another problem was found. The diary had been replaced with a cookbook and Melody found it hard to cry over a chocolate cake recipe. "CUT!"

Also from Chapter 10

Rosalina was trying to hold back Kyouya and Blossom when she lost her grip causing the two to wreck havoc and ruin the scene. "CUT!"

Bonus Scene from Chapter 11

During the scene with Pluto dashing down the hall, someone was setting off the knife traps from behind him, forcing him to run faster. The poor guy was lucky to get away with only a few strands of hair missing. Who was messing with the set? "CUT!"

Also from Chapter 11

Instead of rolling the apple across the table, Johannes decided to start eating it. "Come on, I'm hungry." "CUT!"

Also from Chapter 11

While Blossom was strangling Pluto, the table was refusing to start freaking out. Rago walked over and inspected it. "This table is from IKEA! The marble table was here just a second ago!" Somewhere in the back of the set two green eyes gleamed. "CUT!"

Lastly from Chapter 11

The house was exploding and this time Rago turned around to watch only for a spark to fly and burn his hair. "OW! This is why cool guys don't look at explosions!" he yelled while putting out his flaming locks with water. "CUT!"

Back to Melody's POV

The screen was now dark and all of us were laughing at one another. rosieo and Gocty are trying to figure out who started messing things up on the set and I'm smirking because I know who did it. I really have to thank Nile. Because of him the alternate ending where I also die was never filmed plus we got some excellent bloopers. He is such a great brother. Wait, you thought I really was Rago's sister? I only was for the movie. Oh well, this is where I leave you. Thanks for watching!


End file.
